These are numerous connector arrangements for providing multiple contact connections, often known as universal connectors for interfacing with accessories. Many of the proir art connector schemes utilize exposed contacts on the top, side, or rear of a portable two-way radio for the connection of microphones and other accessory items. The use of flush contacts provides a clean surface which can be sealed to inhibit the intrusion of foreign materials such as moisture and dust. With exposed contacts, however, a separate external dust cover or seal is then required for the universal connector to protect against dirt and user contact. This external dust cover or seal is then easily lost.
Furthermore, to attach a connector to the outside of the radio, a threaded thumb screw is often used to mechanically mount the connector against the radio. As a result, there are often problems with the threaded screw inserts being easily pulled out of the plastic housing of the radio. While the providing mechanical support, the screw does not facilitate the easy removal of the connector.
Moreover, in RF connectors it is often important that the connector has a proper impedance to match the line to which it is connected. This is often achieved by providing the absolute minimum path of the electrical energy. It is also not desirable to have bulky connectors located on the rear of portable radios which are often worn against the human body.